A Matter of Circumstance
by Nathan's Manna
Summary: Nathan and Haley were classmates in high school. Now their lives have crossed paths almost 9 years afte graduation. What will life throw their way?
1. Chapter 1

A Matter of Circumstance

A Naley Story

Background:

Throw basically everything you know about Tree Hill out the window. Nathan and Lucas aren't brothers. Peyton and Brooke were never cheerleaders. Haley and Nathan never dated. Peyton and Haley have been best friends since the age of 5/6 respectively. Besides the friendship between Haley and Peyton, the main common denominator is that they all attended Tree Hill High.

Our characters are now adults, ranging in age from 27-24

* * *

Chapter 1

Haley grumbled as she gulped the last of her vodka sour and stood to head for the bar, "Want anything?"

Peyton shook her head, "How many is that Haley?"

Haley shrugged and stumbled slightly, "I stopped counting."

"Don't you think you should slow down?"

Haley chuckled, "Not if I'm going to put up with her and her stupid friends all night."

Peyton glanced over at Brooke and her posse, "They're not that bad."

"Right," Haley huffed and made her way up to the bar.

Upon her return she flopped down next to Peyton, a drink in each hand, "Are you happy now? For every drink of vodka, I'll take a drink of water."

"Better."

"So, if they're not so bad, why'd you drag me to this thing? I wasn't even invited to the wedding – which is fine, because I wouldn't want to go anyway."

"You're right, they are annoying. I needed someone to keep me company." Peyton laughed, "and I have to admit, you're a funny drunk. I've never seen you like this."

"It doesn't happen real often."

The pair sat in silence watching the festivities until Peyton elbowed Haley, "Is that who I think it is?"

* * *

Jake glances from the Tim, the groom-to-be, to Nathan. They were hoping that marriage would finally slow Tim down some. But Nathan seemed to be somewhere else during what was supposed to be a guy's night out.

Nathan looked up and chuckled at the sound of a hoot that came from his friend Tim. The place was full of women, which suited Tim perfectly, despite the fact that he would soon be married.

Tim draped an arm over the shoulder of each of his friends, "Would you LOOK at all of the beautiful ladies!"

Jake shook his head, "You do realize you can't take any of them home, right?"

"Well, yeah, but we can still look, flirt, and have a good time."

After the guys got drinks and found a table Jake looked at Nathan, "Nikki was bummed that Rachel couldn't make it out this weekend."

"She couldn't take the time off. But she'll be here for the wedding next weekend."

"How are things going?"

Nathan sighed, "Let's just say this week out of Chicago is going to be nice."

"Things are that bad?"

"Well…"

Tim came sauntering at them from the dance floor, "You'll never guess who I think I just saw."

"What do you mean think you saw?"

"Yeah," Jake looked out on the floor, "you're not even drunk yet."

"Do you remember Haley James?"

Nathan scoffed, "Of course. She was basically a member of the team junior and senior year."

"Well, I think she's at the table over there."

Jake shook his head, "How do you NOT know if it's her?"

"When was the last time you saw her? I don't think I've seen her since college."

Jake shrugged, "I don't know, she's one of Nikki's friends on MySpace. I think she moved to Charleston a few years ago."

"I saw her at Target after Thanksgiving," Nathan continued to survey the bar, "she pretty much looked the same."

"Then it wasn't statgirl I saw. The woman I saw was lookin' mighty fine."

Nathan stood, "I need another drink, anyone else?" HE walked away without waiting for a response.

Jake watched Nathan walk away with purpose in his step before returning his gaze to Tim, "Did you really see her?"

"It was her," Tim tried to catch sight of Nathan, "Remind me why he never dated her."

"Because he's chicken."

"Think that'll change tonight?"

"Tim, he's married."

"But we both know that's not going so well. And well, you didn't see Haley."

"There he is, at the bar, just like he said."

"You thought he would too…"

"One can hope."

* * *

Haley watched as Nathan Scott crossed the dance floor. After Peyton had spotted Tim, it wasn't long before they'd seen Jake and Nathan too.

"You know, I saw him and his wife at Target after Thanksgiving."

Peyton looked at her, "Who, Nathan?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

Peyton smiled, sober Haley was a talker, but drunk Haley talked much faster and more freely, "Do you still love him?"

Haley crunched up her face, "I never loved Nathan," she smiled and shrugged, "Sure I stalked him, was infatuated with him for 8 years and longed to have his babies, but it wasn't love. Okay, and I was crushed when I discovered he was getting married. But it wasn't love. How can it be love if it's not mutual? Oh, who am I kidding, I loved him. Probably always will, at least to some extent." Haley stood and quickly finished her drink, "I'll be back."

"Don't forget more water!" Peyton shouted pointlessly after her friend, suddenly regretting asking her about loving Nathan.

"Well, well, Nathan Scott, what brings you back here?"

"Haley?" Nathan tried not to show his shock as he turned to face her, "You look amazing."

"I know, right," she twirled unsteadily.

Nathan reached out to keep her from falling over. He looked into her eyes as her body rested against his. Coming to his senses he helped her onto a barstool, "Are you okay?"

Haley laughed, "My balance never was very good." Taking a sip of her new drink as Nathan paid for it Haley spoke again, "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing in Tree Hill? Aren't you supposed to be far away in Chicago with your wife?"

"Tim's getting married."

Haley looked down, "Of course he is. Everyone's getting married. Don't even bother looking," her gaze returned to his face, "there's no ring. Nobody wants me. I once thought you might want me. I entertained the notion off and on for more than eight years."

Nathan looked at her in shock but she either didn't notice or didn't care because she kept talking.

"That was until you came into the place where I worked to get your engagement pictures taken. That was when I knew you had never felt that way about me. Because if you had, you would've gone somewhere else, instead of flaunting it in front of me. I literally felt like I was kicked in the gut that day, and that you'd done it in imitation of sliding into home, feet first with your cleats aimed right at me. It took a long time to truly get over you after that. When I knew there would be no more chances. In fact, I'd been living in Charleston for a year before you stopped invading my thoughts constantly. But the feelings must be there somewhere. Otherwise your name wouldn't still be my password. And I wouldn't have the urge to do this," Haley gripped the bar top as she leaned in and gently kissed Nathan's mouth.

Nathan was stunned. But then he felt her begin to pull away. Quickly he grasped her face lightly between his hands and made an effort to deepen the kiss.

Haley moaned and granted his tongue access to her mouth.

* * *

Haley awoke and grasped the covers closely in an effort to warm herself. Focusing her eyes, she suddenly realized she had no idea where she was. Sitting up, she found a note taped to the TV. Wrapping a blanket around what she was startled to discover was her naked body, she crossed the room to read the note. It simply read,

"Thank you Haley."

Why could she not remember who it was from? Who she'd obviously spent the night with last night. She knew she'd been drunk, but she'd never before forgotten the events of the night. And of course, it appeared as if she's lost her virginity the one time she had. 'Great, just great,' she thought.

Digging through her purse, she located her phone and called Peyton.

"Where the hell are you? I've been worried sick."

"I don't know. What happened at the bar last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Oh Haley," Peyton sighed. She knew she couldn't tell her the truth. It would probably devastate her. "You started talking to a guy up at the bar, kissed him, and then left with him."

"And you let me!" Haley screeched.

"I figured you were okay. It seemed like you knew him. And I think I recognized him from high school. Someone from your class maybe."

"Shit Peyton! This is bad!" Haley sat on the bed, "How can I not remember a thing? I slept with the guy for pete's sake. I can't even remember that."

"Maybe he wasn't very well, um, equipped, so you blocked it out."

"Somehow I know that's not it…"

* * *

"Are you going to tell Rachel?"

Nathan stared into his cup of coffee, "I have to. We both knew it wasn't working, but I don't think either of us knew how to end it."

"Well, this is definitely one way."

"Not the best way though."

"You're right about that," Jake sighed, "Nikki and I want you to know you're welcome to stay here if you need to."

"Thanks."

"You know, Tim was disappointed that you upstaged him last night. But he applauds you just the same. He said it's about time that you get rid of Rachel. He thinks she's already cheating on you."

"I'm sure she is. But that doesn't make this right."


	2. Chapter 2

A Matter of Circumstance

A Naley Story

Author's Note: Bevin is introduced in this chapter. She is Haley's best friend from college.

Chapter 2

Three months later…

Haley sat with her head in her hands, "What am I going to do Bevin? Grace and Father are going to fire me when they find out."

"Can they do that?"

"It's in our contract that we cannot act against the doctrine of the church. And getting pregnant out of wedlock is DEFINITELY against the doctrine of the church."

"You're still not really showing. And you only have a month of school left, right?"

"Yeah."

"So I'm guessing they'll let you finish the year. And you can spend the summer searching for something new."

"Yeah, I guess. But the whole unknown father thing is really bothering me too. It's not that I want or expect anything from him. I just think he should know."

"Still no leads, huh?"

"No. But I think Peyton knows more than she's telling. I don't know why she's protecting him."

"Maybe she's protecting you."

"Maybe…"

"I think we're being watched."

"What!" Haley hissed.

"He's sitting over in the corner, and I swear he hasn't taken his eyes off our table."

"Well, I have to pee, so I'll check him out on the way to the bathroom," Haley stood and didn't make it far before she froze in place, staring at the man in the corner.

"Hales?"

Startled out of staring, Haley smiled, "Right, the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Haley returned to the table and tried to ignore Bevin's questioning stare.

"Haley, are you okay?"

She looked up, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not. You look like you've seen a ghost. You know him, don't you?"

"Know who?" Haley asked innocently.

"We're playing that game then," Bevin rolled her eyes, "Alright, the man in the corner; the one watching us."

"Nope, don't know him."

"Then what was with the way you just stopped on the way to the bathroom?"

"Alright," Haley hissed before dropping her voice to a whisper, "if you must know, that's Nathan Scott."

"The guy you stalked and drug me to games in college to watch? THAT Nathan Scott?"

"Yes," Haley paused, "And I'm pretty sure he's the father of my baby."

"What!"

"Shhhhh…"

"Sorry. What do you mean the father of your baby? I thought you didn't remember."

"I didn't until I saw him. Then it all came flooding back to me. This can't be happening Bev."

"Why not? You've always wanted to be with him."

"Because he's married."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that's one thing I know for sure."

"So why's he here?"

"I don't know. Last I knew, both he and his wife lived in Chicago."

"Maybe his job relocated him, and he knew you lived her, so he wants to clear the air about what happened before there's an awkward run in with you and his wife."

"You're right. That's got to be it. He's continuing to be an ass, and is covering his. Should I talk to him?"

"If you want to."

"Wish me luck."

"Luck."

* * *

Haley approached Nathan, who pretended not to notice, "Why Nathan Scott, fancy seeing you here. What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Nathan suddenly realized this might not go as smoothly as he's originally hoped, but smiled anyway and stood to greet her, "You do. Care to sit?" He pulled out a chair for her.

"You always were a gentleman, to bad you're an ass," she sat, and wish she hadn't said that last part, "So really, why are you here?"

"To see you."

"And where's your wife?"

"Rachel is in Chicago."

"Does she know you're here?"

"Not exactly. She thinks I'm in Tree Hill."

"So you lied to her to come see me. Why?" Silently she was thinking, 'when did he become such an ass?'

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to come before. But it took longer than I thought to get my affairs in order."

"That's sweet, but what are you talking about, getting your affairs in order?"

"Rachel and I are separated. And I've filed for divorce."

"What? Why?" This definitely changed things.

"Because we wanted different things."

"Please tell me you didn't leave your wife because of one night," Haley knew that was being self-centered, but she wouldn't be able to handle that.

"No, you just helped me get to where we were heading a little sooner. I want a family, she wants a career, and she wasn't willing to compromise."

"And now you're here."

"Now I'm here. I needed to talk to you. I need to ask you about that night."

"I don't know how much I can tell you. I was pretty drunk. In fact, until I saw you today, I didn't even remember who I slept with that night."

"But you remember now?"

"I remember that I had a great time."

"I did too. But I need to ask you about what you said to me at the bar."

Haley grimaced, "I tend to rattle on when I'm drunk and say things I probably shouldn't, and often that aren't true."

"Did you really want to be with me?"

"See, I say things I shouldn't."

"Just answer the question, please."

"Fine, yes, I wanted to be with you."

"For more than eight years?"

"Not continuously during that time, but yeah."

"When did it start?"

"8th grade."

"We were in the same block class rotation," Nathan smiled, remembering that.

"And homeroom."

"What about high school?"

"Not until the middle of the season junior year."

"I remember you in 8th grade, but for me it was the Greenville game."

Haley smiled, "I remember that game. We all had a blast." She paused, "Wait, you liked me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Seriously? You don't know?"

"No."

"Because you were so nice. And you sat there listening to us, pretending we weren't idiots."

"You were big idiots. But I enjoyed being there."

"That's the other thing. You truly seemed to enjoy a task we all despised doing. And you didn't try to make us behave. You laughed at out antics."

"How could I not," Haley smiled, "as we've already agreed, you guys were idiots."

"Senior year wasn't as fun."

"Shy not?"

"Because they had you up in that press box. And we only goofed around to get tour attention."

"You are so full of it."

"That night three months ago, when you said no one wanted you… That's not true. We all did, some more than others."

"Then why did no one say anything."

"Junck and I argued about it."

"About me?" Maybe he wasn't as much of an ass as she was thinking.

"Yeah, and it seemed as if he was going to make his move, so I backed off."

"And now?"

"Junck's not here. He lost his chance."

"I see."

"Haley, I want to be with you."

"How can you know that? We're both much different people than we were back then."

"But I know I liked that version of you. And I definitely liked the person I was with three months ago."

Okay, never mind, he was still an ass, "Yeah, because I had sex with you. I've never done that before."

"What, picked someone up at a bar? It's not like we were strangers."

"Yeah, but still…"

"Haley…"

"Look Nathan, I think I should go. My friend is waiting."

"I can take you home."

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Haley, please."

"Good-bye Nathan."

* * *

"So what happened?"

"I don't know exactly. I told her everything."

"Maybe you freaked her out."

"Maybe. She did seem to be acting a little weird."

"Weird how?"

"I don't know. She seemed a little uncomfortable when she sat down. But then things seemed fine. Until I said I wanted to be with her. Then she got all weird again. And even said I only wanted to be with her because she slept with me, something she doesn't normally do."

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"No. I'll try again once I get settled in down there."

"Did you tell her you were moving to Charleston?"

"No. but the firm wants me to start Monday. My things are supposed to arrive at the new house on Saturday."

"So you liked the place?"

"Yeah. It'll be nice to have a house. It's more than twice the size of the place I shared with Rachel, and about half the price."

"A place that big will get awfully lonely."

"Hopefully I won't be alone long."

"I hope so too, for your sake."

* * *

"Has he tried to contact you since you saw him?"

"He added me to his MySpace friends."

"Don't you think you should tell him?"

"No."

"Haley, he's already admitted that he wants to be with you. AND he told you that his marriage ended because she didn't want kids. This is perfect."

"But I'm not the girl from that night. Drunk me is nothing like everyday me. You know that Bevin."

"But there's enough of you that is the same."

"But what if he's not who I think he is? Who I thought he was?"

"He's sounding okay so far."

"But what if he's a cheater?"

"I guess it's possible. But seem unlikely."

"But…"

"Haley, you're scare, I get that. But you have to tell him."

"I suppose…"


	3. Chapter 3

A Matter of Circumstance

A Naley Story

Chapter 3

Haley stood on the porch and again checked the numbers on the house with those on the paper she clutched in her hand. This was the address he gave her, but there was no way he could be living here by himself. This place was huge. Sighing, she knocked on the door.

Nathan answered with a smile, "You're here. Did you have any trouble finding it?" He ushered her inside.

"No. I found it okay," she looked around as he took her jacket. "Do you live here by yourself?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just so big."

Nathan grinned, but suppressed the comment that sat on the tip of his tongue. Instead he responded by saying, "Hopefully I can raise a family here someday. It has a great backyard, with lots of room to run around and put up a swing set."

Haley stood in awe. Bevin was right about telling him.

"Now, dinner's not quite done. Would you like a tour?"

"Sure." As Nathan led her around, chattering on excitedly about the house, she couldn't help but picture what she would do with each room they passed through. But her heart stopped when they reached the basement. As she gazed out the doors that led to the backyard she couldn't believe that the one feature she wanted more than anything on the house was here. "What are you going to use the space for?"

"It'll probably stay empty for now."

Haley couldn't help but wonder if he knew about her daycare dream. Had he bought this house with her in mind? She knew that wasn't likely, but it was what she chose to believe.

"Smells like dinner should be ready. Shall we," he held out his arm and led her upstairs. Once she was seated he asked, "Can I get you wine with dinner? I promise not to get you drunk."

"No, just water for me."

"Water it is."

Nathan returned with her water and a beer for himself, "You don't mind if I drink, do you?"

"No, of course not. It's your house."

"Thanks. I thought it might calm my nerves."

"You're nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you're here, in my house; a house I bought with the hope you'd move in here someday."

"Nathan…"

"I can't help but wonder what you think of the place."

"I think the place is beautiful. But…"

"I'm not asking you to do it today. But someday, maybe, hopefully."

"I have to admit I'm a little nervous too."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because I'm pregnant," she clasped her hands over her mouth.

Nathan froze mid-drink, "What did you say?"

"Something I shouldn't have." Seeing the argument forming on Nathan's face she continued, "I was going to tell you. That's what I came here tonight to do. It's just that, well, I shouldn't have blurted it out like that."

"So you really are pregnant."

"Yes."

"And you know it's mine."

"100 sure."

"Wow, this changes things."

"It doesn't have to."

"Are you serious?"

"Why would thinks have to change?"

"Because I want to be a part of this baby's life."

"Of course. But plenty of parents have shared custody."

"But not us. I want you to move in."

"Nathan…"

"Haley, I already told you I bought this house hoping you'd eventually live here too. This is perfect."

"Nathan, slow down. I am not moving in. We don't even know each other. We don't know this would work."

"But we don't know it wouldn't either."

"I'm willing to get to know you Nathan, despite what it might sound like, I DO want you to be in my life."

"I guess it's better than nothing."

* * *

The pair sat in silence as they ate. Nathan finished first and spoke again, "Do you need money?"

"What," Haley sputtered, "No, I don't need your money," she spat as she pushed herself away from the table.

"Hales…"

She was now standing, taking dishes to the kitchen, sensing him behind her she spun to face him, "Is that what you think this is? A ploy to get money? Well I don't need your money for your pity!"

"Haley, I didn't mean it like that. I know it's not about money, otherwise you'd already be moving in. I just meant you ask if I could help."

"I'll, we'll be fine. My salary will last through July. Then hopefully by then I'll have found another job."

"You lost your job?"

"It was either resign or be let go. So I took the better choice for my career."

"How are you going to support yourself and a baby if you don't have a job?"

"I've got a part-time job and I'm babysitting a few kids. I'm also looking for something else to do once they go back to school, and my salary ends."

"Will someone hire you, knowing you'll have to take maternity leave a month or so in?"

"I'm not looking at another school, but daycare centers. And legally, they can't NOT hire me because I'm pregnant."

"And your apartment or whatever is big enough?"

Haley ignored his question, "Do you think I haven't thought of this? I'm on my own and pregnant Nathan, I'm always thinking about it. Sure, I wish the circumstances were better, but this is the hand I was dealt, and I'm dealing with it."

"But that's," he paused and changed directions, "you don't have to do this on your own. I want to help."

"I'm not moving in," Haley said. She wasn't so sure why she was being so stubborn about this. But it just felt like the right thing to do.

"I know," Nathan resigned, "You've made that point very clear. And I actually think I understand. But I want you to know the option is out there. I also want you to know that if you need anything, including money, please don't be afraid to ask. I won't bring it up again, but the offer will always be there."

Haley gave a curt nod, "Thank you."

* * *

The rest of the evening played out, talking and having conversations that avoided going below the surface. Nathan wanted more, he wanted to know everything about Haley, but he was afraid to push her.

At the door, Nathan hugged her and brushed a light kiss against her cheek as he pulled away, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Haley smiled, "Good night Nathan."

* * *

Once she was away from Nathan's Haley called Bevin.

"Hello."

"I totally screwed up."

"What happened?"

"Nathan offered me the world and I pushed him away."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just got overwhelmed. He has this huge beautiful house and wants me to move in. He wanted that before he knew I was pregnant. Then when he found out, he almost insisted on it, and offered me money. It's what I want, a house, someone who cares about me, and our baby, who can support us, but my defenses went up. Something inside me told me that he was attacking my abilities to take care of myself."

"Tell him you're sorry. Then move in."

"It's not that easy Bevin. After we argued about money, we skirted across the surface, not really talking about anything real."

"Okay, forget about all of that for a minute. How did the evening end?"

"He hugged me, and brushed a kiss on my cheek and told me he'd call tomorrow."

"And your response?"

"I said goodnight."

"That's better than good-bye."

"True," Haley grinned.

"So, you want him in your life, right?"

"Yeah. As much as I'm fighting against it for some unknown reason, I do want him in my life."

"Then when he calls, tell him you're sorry about tonight, can you start over."

"Thanks Bevin."

"Anytime hun."

* * *

Nathan's first call the next morning was to his mother, after much deliberation, he knew telling her over the phone was probably the coward's way out, but he didn't want to face his father, who had never been supportive of his decisions.

Deb answered the phone, "Nathan, I'm glad you called."

"What's going on mom?"

"I'm worried about you. We find out you're getting a divorce, when we didn't even know you and Rachel were having problems. And now you're by yourself, in a new town. What's going on?"

"As I told you and dad before, Rachel and I wanted different things."

"We get that Nathan, but why Charleston? You could've just come home."

"Right, and have dad telling me what a failure and a fool I am, no thanks. And I have my reasons for being here. Now, I didn't call to argue."

"Sorry, what is it honey?"

"You're going to be a grandma."

"What! I thought Rachel didn't want kids. Why are are you still getting divorced if she's pregnant."

"It's not Rachel mom."

"What do you mean it's not Rachel?"

"Just that, it's not Rachel."

"I know you want a family Nathan, but what have you done?"

"I didn't plan this mom, believe me, but I am excited about it."

"Do you at least know the woman, or did she only come to you because she needs money? Will you be able to be part of the child's life?"

"Calm down mom, you're sounding like dad."

"I'm sorry Nathan, but I worry."

"I know you do mom, but it's going to be okay. I'll be part of his life, you'll get to be part of his life."

"How do you know for sure Nathan? Are you going to marry this woman?"

"Hopefully."

"Nathan…" Deb sighed, "Don't marry her just because she's pregnant."

"I'm not mom. Haley's the reason I'm in Charleston. And I moved here to be with her. But I didn't find out until last night that she's pregnant."

"Did you say Haley?"

"Yeah," he replied hesitantly.

"Haley James, the same girl you had a crush on in high school?"

"Yes. How do you know about Haley?"

"Moms know these things. That, and you always had stories about something Haley did. It wasn't hard to figure out."

Nathan chuckled, "I should have known you knew about Haley."

"So, just to make sure I have the story right, Haley James, your high school crush is now carrying your child."

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up."

"When is she moving in with you?"

"If I had my way, she'd move in tomorrow. But she's being stubborn."

"Does she want to move in?"

"I think so."

"Then don't push her Nathan, otherwise she'll dig her feet in even more. Let her come to you."

"I'll try. But does that mean I can't see her?"

"God no. See her as much as you can. Just don't bring up moving in. Let her do that. Because then you're not taking away her control of the situation. A mother doesn't want to feel like she can't support her child."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. Just keep me apprised of the situation. And I'd love to spend time with Haley."

"You'll probably be hearing from me more."

"Good luck Nathan."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Dan walked past as Deb hung up the phone, "Who was that?"

"Nathan."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted some decorating tips for the new house."

"Oh."

Deb sighed as he left the room. As much as she thought her husband would love the thought of being a grandfather, she knew they needed to keep this from him as long as possible.

* * *

"Congratulations man!"

"Thanks Jake."

"So is she moving in?" He chuckled, knowing his friend was probably moving too fast.

"No," Nathan grumbled.

"But you asked her, didn't you."

"I told her I bought the house for her."

"And she didn't bolt?"

"No, she told me she was pregnant."

"And…"

"I told her she could move in now."

"And that freaked her out?"

"Yeah."

"You need to move slow Nate. Pretend that she's not pregnant, and take her on dates and treat her like any other girl that you're just starting to date."

"And as if I don't already have a house and ring for her?"

"Most definitely. Don't tell her about the ring until after she's mentioned marriage at least once."

"I can't take any initiative?"

"Not this time. The circumstances are much different. Just take it slow and steady."

"Thanks. You've helped a lot. Now, I'm going to give her a call."

"Nathan…"

"I told her I'd call today. I'm NOT going to become one of THOSE guys."

"Just remember, take it slow."

* * *

Nathan sat eating dinner later that day, still trying to figure out exactly what to say to Haley when the phone rang, "Hello."

"Nathan? It's Haley James."

"Hey, I was going to call you after dinner."

"I know you would've called. I just wanted to talk to you."

"I'm glad you called."

"I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't very appreciative."

"It's okay. I realize I jumped the gun a little. I guess that's something we have in common – we say things we shouldn't."

"Nathan…"

"Just let me finish, please."

"Okay."

"Everything I said last night was true; I just didn't time it very well. But I do still want to get to know you. I was hoping we could maybe go out this weekend."

"That would be nice. But I was hoping to see you sooner." Haley took a deep breath, "I was thinking you might like to go with me to my doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. I told you I wanted you to be involved."

"I would love to be there Haley. Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

A Matter of Circumstance

A Naley Story

Chapter 4

* * *

Haley sat across the table from Nathan at dinner, "Thanks for coming with me today."

"It was amazing Haley. Thank you so much for asking me to come along."

"And thanks for not fighting me on not finding out the sex of the baby."

Nathan grinned, "You were pretty adamant about it, and I figured it wasn't worth the fight."

She returned the smile, "I appreciate it."

"So, I was thinking, maybe after we eat we could go register at a couple of places. Maybe even talk about what we want to do to decorate."

"That would be nice."

* * *

"I really like this Nathan."

"I never knew there were so many things a baby needs."

"Crazy, isn't it. But we need to make a decision about theme."

"Well, since we don't know if it's a boy or a girl, we should go with something gender neutral. Maybe a jungle theme?"

"Haley shook her head, "No, I want my cousin Jessica to decorate and she did a jungle theme for her daughter. Maybe Noah's Ark or something like that."

"Can you paint your apartment?"

"No…"

"So…"

"Right, I guess I can put up curtains by myself."

"I can put them up for you. You shouldn't be on a ladder."

"I'm not an invalid."

"I know, but I can do those things for you."

"Sure. Except, I won't exactly ha a nursery. The baby will be in my room."

Well, the baby will also spend time at my house. Maybe we could have your cousin decorate a room there."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"When could I have her start? We'll have to figure out a time when you'd be home."

Nathan stopped, "Why don't we look at my schedule when we get to my place."

Haley smiled.

* * *

Nathan let Haley in the front door, "I had a great time today."

"I did too."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

"Why don't you go up to the baby's room, the one next to mine, while I go grab my schedule. Maybe you'll find some inspiration for what you'd like Jessica to do."

Haley wandered up to 'the baby's room' slowly, stopping first to gaze into Nathan's room. Even this room of his house was virtually empty. She wondered about this. He had the bare essentials in the main rooms, but most of the other rooms sat completely empty. Did he believe in such simplicity? Had he just not had time to decorate? Or was he waiting for someone to help him? She didn't want to dwell on that last thought too much, but she had a feeling it was the closest to the truth.

Moving on, she stepped into the room he'd indicated would be for the baby. Haley paused as she spotted a lone piece of furniture sitting in the corner. Approaching it, she gently brushed the curves of the beautifully crafted rocking chair. Sitting in the chair was a giant teddy bear. Picking up the bear, she sat down and clutched the animal closely. Closing her eyes, she imagined sitting in this very spot, rocking their baby to sleep in the middle of the night.

* * *

Downstairs, Nathan wasted time in his office, giving Haley time to get upstairs and discover his gift. He'd been walking past a shop during his lunch break when he saw the rocking chair. He'd known in an instant that they were meant to have it.

Finally finding his way upstairs, Nathan smiled at the picture in front of him. Haley looked so peaceful asleep in the chair. He couldn't help but hope that this wouldn't be the only time he would see her in the chair.

Not wanting to disturb her, Nathan let Haley sleep as he went through his nightly routine.

* * *

A half hour later, Nathan chuckled to find Haley still asleep. He knew she must be exhausted, but also knew that a night would leave her VERY sore in the morning. Quietly, Nathan crossed the room and gently lifter her into his arms.

As Haley naturally curled against him, Nathan knew that he would wait for her as long as necessary. Placing her on his bed, Nathan pulled up the covers and tucked her in. He contemplated grabbing a pillow and moving to the sofa downstairs, but her couldn't resist the need to be close to her.

* * *

After tossing and turning for what seemed like forever, Nathan knew he must've fallen asleep at some point. And as he woke up, he found Haley curled up next to him. He liked to think maybe that was what really helped him finally fall asleep.

Again afraid to wake her, he quietly made his way around the room, preparing for work. He made sure to leave a note on the pillow before leaving.

* * *

Haley waited and listened for the sound of Nathan's car pulling out of the garage before sitting up and grabbing the envelope he left. She was surprised that it felt much heavier than a single piece of paper.

Carefully opening it, she dumped the contents in her lap. Finding a key, she read the note with curiosity.

_Good morning sleepy head. Hope you slept well, I'm glad you like the chair. :) The enclosed key is yours. Use it to come and go as you please. I thought it might also come in handy for having your cousin over to decorate._

_See you tonight?_

_Love,_

_Nathan_

_P.S. – I'll call you this afternoon._

Haley fingered the key. A key to his house. Wow. This was a big deal but for once, the thought of something more didn't scare her.

She couldn't believe though that she's slept here, no matter how right it had felt. Waking up in the middle of the night, she'd been surprised to find herself in his bed. Not able to ignore his tossing and turning, she'd scooted up next to him, and rested a hand on his shoulder.

After that, they'd both slept soundly. Whether true or not, she believe that her touch was what finally soothed him.

Suddenly, Haley had an idea. On a mission, she climbed out of bed and went in search of her purse, and more importantly, her cell phone. She found both next to the rocking chair in the baby's room. Smiling at the thought of falling asleep in the chair, she knew she was about to do the right thing. Dialing Bevin, she grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Good morning Haley."

"Hey Bev, I need your help."

"Sure hun, what's up?"

"Can you meet me at my place, in say, a half-hour?"

"Sure, just let me make a few calls."

"Thanks."

* * *

Bevin arrived at the apartment, knocked and entered.

"I'm in the bedroom Bevin."

Bevin wandered to the back of the apartment, and found Haley buried in a sea of clothes; two large suitcases on the bed, "What's going on?"

"None of my clothes fit anymore."

"That's to be expected. But what are you doing with them?"

"Moving them."

"To where?"

"Nathan's."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"Why move the clothes that don't fit?"

"Because I don't need them right now, and I'm conducting an experiment."

"Oh no, this isn't one of those tests that a guy can't pass, not matter what, is it?"

"No. It's not a test. I'm giving Nathan the power to say when I move in with him."

"So you've finally decided to do it."

"Yes."

"But I don't understand. Doesn't he want you to move in now?"

"Yes."

"Then how is this an experiment."

"I'm going to start moving things into his house. Once he notices my things are there, I'll officially move in."

"You're crazy, but okay. How is he not going to notice right away though?"

"Because he doesn't even use half of his house."

"How big is his house?"

"Big. He only uses the master bedroom and bath, room he's earmarked for the baby, kitchen, office, and living room. There's three more bedrooms, a family room, and a WONDERFUL basement."

"So, you're going to store stuff in one of the spare rooms."

"You've got it."

"But how?"

"He gave me a key," Haley smiled as she showed the shiny object to Bevin.

"How much are we taking?"

"All of my teaching clothes, and whatever else fits in the suitcases after that."

"But, how is he going to find your stuff if it's in a room he doesn't use?"

"That's what this bag is for," Haley lifted a small overnight bag.

Bevin smiled, "Ahhh…he's not meant to find any of this, is he?"

Haley grinned, "Nope. But I want to get at least something moved in."

"You're too funny."


	5. Chapter 5

A Matter of Circumstance

Chapter 5

A few weeks later, Nathan chuckled as he opened the medicine cabinet and saw the bottle of allergy medicine she'd put in there two days ago. Things started appearing one by one the same day he'd given her the key. He was pretty sure he knew what she was doing. But he was very curious how far she would go. Last week, he found a closet full of her clothes in the back bedroom.

He didn't really care what her reasoning was, it was bringing them closer. She'd spent every night with him since that first night. The first few nights she'd 'fallen asleep' on the sofa watching TV after dinner. But then she just started bringing her overnight bag, and it wasn't the same one stored at the back of 'her' closet.

He'd never felt so much at peace in his life, as he did when he and Haley were curled up together in bed at night.

Haley sat up in bed, "Good morning."

Nathan walked over to the bed and kissed her lightly, "Morning." Sitting next to her on the bed, he smiled, "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Jessica's coming over today to start painting."

"So it's the fairy and elf theme then?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Of course. I told you I would be happy with whatever you choose."

"I'm excited to be doing something so different."

"I know it'll be amazing."

"Thank you."

* * *

Haley sat across from Bevin at lunch after moving more stuff.

"So he hasn't said anything about the stuff yet?"

"No," Haley grumbled.

"Maybe you need to put out something bigger."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe hand some of your clothes in his closet."

"I've already got three pairs of shoes under his dresser."

"Move them to his closet."

"I can try that."

"You know, his house is kind of boring. What if you start unpacking some decorative stuff?"

"Oooh, I like that idea."

"Do we ned to go back to your place?"

"No, I'll get stuff tomorrow."

"Call me if you need anything. You're getting too pregnant to do heavy moving."

"Okay mom," Haley mocked.

* * *

That night, Haley was putting dinner on the table when Nathan got home from work, "Mmmm…I could get used to this."

Haley smiled, "Get used to what?"

"To coming home to a cooked meal every night. Actually, I am getting used to know you'll be here when I get home every night, dinner or not."

Haley grinned, "Maybe I should stay at my place tonight."

"Not a chance," Nathan grinned, "But I was thinking we could both go to your place tomorrow."

Haley froze, "Why?"

"Because I've never been there."

"Your place is bigger, and more comfortable."

"You're not hiding another boyfriend there are you?"

She stuck her tongue out teasingly, "I wasn't aware I had one boyfriend, so how can I be hiding another?"

Nathan gave her a wounded look, "Okay, so no boyfriend."

Haley walked around the table and pushed his chair back before sitting on his lap, "I'll admit that you're my boyfriend if you'll tell me why you want to go to my apartment."

"Jake, Nikki, Tim, and Teresa are coming down tomorrow. I figure your move will go much faster with extra hands. I thought Jake, Tim, and I could move furniture while you, Nikki, and Teresa pack up boxes."

Haley pushed herself back, "Wait a second. What are you talking about?"

"I assume Bevin's the one who's been helping you, and I pray she hasn't been letting you carry anything heavy. But if we move furniture you can also start to unpack the back bedroom."

Haley kissed him, "So, you DID notice."

Nathan returned her kiss, "Of course I did."

"When? And why didn't you say anything?"

"The day I gave you the key; and because it was fun, trying to figure out what you would plant next."

"There's still a lot there."

"They'll be here for the weekend. Between the six of us, we should be able to get it all moved."

"I don't have enough boxes."

"I've got tons in the back of my car."

"Well," Haley kissed him again, "maybe we should spend the night at my place, getting a jump start on packing."

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

The next day Jake stood surveying Haley's apartment, "You know Haley, if nothing else, you'll add personality to his house."

"Yeah Nate," Nikki smiled as she headed towards the backroom, "your house will no longer be boring."

"Thanks guys," Nathan rolled his eyes. "Now we packed up most of her living room last night so Tim, Jake, help me move this stuff out while the girls keep packing up the other rooms."

"You're the boss."

* * *

Carrying a bookcase outside, Jake grinned at Nathan, "So how long did it take to convince her to do this today?"

"As I figured, it took no convincing. She's been gradually doing this for weeks, waiting for me to notice."

"Is there anything about your relationship that isn't a game?"

"Most of it's not a game anymore. Just this. And well, this isn't a game anymore either."

"So you're both happy?"

"Deliriously."

Tim appeared behind them with a box, "Have you popped the question?"

"Not yet. I'm taking it one step at a time. Once we get her stuff to my place, I'll start focusing on that."

* * *

Nikki looked from Haley to Teresa and back, "So Haley, when are you and Nathan getting married?"

Placing things in a box, Haley avoided looking at either girl, "Oh, we're not getting married."

"You're not?"

"God no. We're only moving in together to make raising the baby easier. This way we can both be there for him everyday."

"Right," Nikki rolled his eyes.

"So," Teresa began, "are you never going to get married?"

"I wouldn't say never…"

"Do you want to marry Nathan?"

"No."

"No?"

"Maybe."

"Which is it?"

"Yes."

"You're confusing me."

"Maybe that's because I'm confused myself."

"What confuses you the most?"

"It all seems too easy."

"Pregnant, jobless, and unmarried is too easy?" Teresa interjected.

"Thanks," Haley said slowly.

"Don't listen to her," Nikki said.

"After all this, it's just that all of my dreams are finally coming true. Granted, I never imagined that the pregnancy would happen first, but even the house is perfect."

"So you'll marry him when he asks?"

"Yes."

"You do know he liked you in high school right?"

"Yeah, he told me."

"Well, while guys don't talk about it like we do, I'm pretty sure he thought about marrying you, even back then."

Haley silently returned her full attention to the box she was packing, thinking about what Nikki had just said.


	6. Chapter 6

A Matter of Circumstance

Chapter 6

* * *

That night, Haley sat on Nathan's bed, "When do we switch beds?"

Nathan looked at her as he came into the room from the bathroom, "What?" He climbed onto the bed next to her.

"Don't get me wrong, this is a nice bed, but I want mine. I won't let it sit in your garage, or the basement."

Nathan kissed her, "It's our garage now, and I'll have Jake and Tim help me move it up tomorrow."

Haley kissed him back, "Thank you."

"You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

Haley looked at him, feigning surprise, "You would?"

"You're horrible," Nathan smiled.

"So what's on the schedule for tomorrow?"

"Brunch, then unpacking."

"What are you doing to bribe your friends?"

"I'm not bribing them."

"Nathan, Jake and Nikki are sleeping on my mattress in the basement, while Tim and Teresa are on a fold out sofa."

"It's what friends do. And they're good friends, they just want to see me, and you, as happy as they are."

"Now that you're divorced, do you think you'll get married again."

"Most definitely."

"To me?"

"I hope so."

"Doesn't it scare you that it might not work? I mean, you've already had one failed marriage."

"I think about it. It's hard not to, especially since my divorce was finalized only a few weeks ago. But things are already so different, and not just because you're pregnant. There's a mutual respect that I new realize wasn't there with Rachel."

"Oh," Haley laid down and cuddled up against him.

Nathan looked down and brushed a kiss atop her head, "Does it bother you that I'm divorced?"

"I want to say no," Haley looked up at him, "but I can't say it doesn't."

"Is it because I was with someone else before you?"

"Actually, no," Haley chuckled, "That part I'm completely fine with. It's the divorce part."

"But if it weren't for the divorce, we wouldn't be able to be together."

"I know this is weird. But I'm okay with that part too. I think it's the fact that you once believed so much in your love for Rachel that you were willing to invest in forever by marrying her. How can you know that our 'forever' won't have the same fate?"

Nathan took a deep breath and pushed out the air slowly, contemplating the right words to say next. "Wow. I don't know for sure what to say, except that with you, it just feels right. With Rachel, there was just always something that just seemed, off, I guess. With you, I don't have that feeling. And no matter what, we will always be connected through this baby. Our forever will never end." He kissed her lightly, "It's you and me, always and forever."

Haley smiled sleepily, "Always and forever," she whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up to find Nathan laying there, watching her, "Good morning," she scooted up to kiss him, "have you been up long?"

Nathan returned the kiss, "I was up most of the night."

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah," he smiled to reassure her, "I've been thinking about our conversation last night."

"Oh Nathan, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No, it's okay. In fact, I'm glad you did. But I've been trying to figure out why there was always something in my relationship with Rachel that didn't feel right, but with you I don't feel that way, ever. And at about 3:00 it hit me, she's not you. You were always the one I wanted to be with. But when it seemed impossible, I moved on and married someone else. Or at least I thought I moved on. But anyway, so in the back of my mind something kept telling me I'd made a mistake, and that I should have fought harder to be with you. And now the mistake has been fixed, so I feel at ease, and have no reason to doubt this, to doubt us. You have always been meant to be my forever Haley."

"Nathan…"

Nathan reached for the drawer of his bedside table. Pulling out a small box he heard Haley gasp and he returned his gaze to her, to see she'd scooted away. He grasped her hand, "Haley," he smiled, knowing this wasn't how either of them imagined this going, but he knew this was the moment, he opened the box and took out the ring, "Haley, will you marry me?"

Haley turned her gaze from the ring in Nathan's hand to his face. There was no doubting the love in his eyes. Crawling forward she kissed him and whispered, "Yes, of course I'll marry you." Climbing on top of him, she feverishly began kissing him.

"Haley," Nathan murmured as he trailed kisses down her body.

"Shhh…"

* * *

Haley rolled away from Nathan, "Wow," she breathed, "That was…"

"Amazing."

"Absolutely," Haley kissed him again, "We should probably get up, who knows what Tim might do to our kitchen…"

Nathan groaned and slid out of bed, knowing she was right, "Wanna join me?" Nathan asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows as he headed to the bathroom.

"Yes. But we'll never get done if we're in there together."

"You're such a buzz kill."

"I know," Haley grinned. Grabbing her cell phone from the bedside, she waited until she heard water running before dialing.

"Do you KNOW what time it is? This had better be good girlie."

"I'm getting married," Haley squealed.

"What!" Peyton responded in shock.

"Nathan proposed!"

"When?!"

"This morning."

"And you actually said yes?"

"Duh. That's why I'm calling."

"Details please."

Haley relayed the details, smiling uncontrollably the whole time.

"Are you getting married before the baby is born?"

"We haven't really discussed it yet, but I don't think so."

"When are you going to move in?"

"Yesterday," Haley chuckled.

"Ahhh, one of those as soon as possible situations huh? Just say when and Lucas & I will be there."

"Thanks Pey, but I did actually move yesterday. Nathan surprised me and had Jake, Tim, and their wives here to help."

"Wow."

"I know. It's been crazy."

"So he finally noticed your stuff?"

"No. Well, it wasn't finally, he's been noticing I started."

"That's funny."

"You really need to meet him Peyton. I think you'd like him."

Silence lingered between the two friends until Haley finally said, "Pey? Are you still there?"

"Sorry Hales, I was just thinking and realized, I have NEVER met Nathan. He was the subject of so many of your stories and memories in high school, and since really, but I never once met him."

"I didn't keep him from you."

"I know that. That part of your life was separate from so much of the rest of who you were. And there was never a reason for it to be anything other than that."

"So you'll meet him?"

"Of course."

"I'm so happy Peyton."

"I know you are. And I'm happy for you too."

"Oh, the shower just shut off, I should go."

"Have a great day Hales."

"Thanks Peyton. Wait."

"What is it?"

"The second reason I called, will you be my maid of honor?"

"You know it girl! I'm so honored that you asked!"

"Thank you Peyton. I love you."

"I love you too hun."

Haley closed her phone and set it on the bedside table.

"Who was that?"

Haley's gaze snapped to the bathroom, "Hmmm…"

"Who was on the phone?"

"Nobody."

"Do I need to be jealous?"

"What?" Haley scoffed, "No."

"Then who did you just tell that you love them?"

"Peyton. And she agreed to be my maid of honor. Is it okay that I told her?"

"Of course. But you didn't have to hide that you called her."

"I wasn't sure how you wanted to tell people."

"I want to shout it from the rooftops."

Haley grimace, "Please don't do that."

Nathan kissed her gently, "I won't, I promise."

"Thank you. Now, you should get downstairs. I think I heard them moving around in the kitchen while I was on the phone."

"Uh oh," Nathan kissed her again, "I'll go down and let you get ready."

"Thanks baby, give me 20 minutes and I'll be down."

* * *

Jake looked up as Nathan walked into the room, "We were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come down."

"Sorry. Guess we were just tired."

"Right, tired," Jake winked at Tim.

"You know," Nikki smiled, "you look awfully chipper from someone so tired."

"We slept in, because we were tired, hence coming down so late."

"Where's Haley?"

"In the shower. She'll be down shortly."

"So, unpacking today?"

"Yeah, we'll at least get started. Jake, Tim, I'll need help moving the bedroom set."

Jake laughed, "I told you we should've just done it yesterday."

"But it's so heavy," Tim whined.

Jake looked at Nathan, "Has he always been this much of a wimp?"

"You know he has."

"Hey…" Tim protested.

Teresa patted him on the back and kissed his cheek, "They're right baby."

Nathan chuckled, "We'll probably have to do it later in the day, since I'm guessing we'll have to take apart my bed first, and the spare room is full."

"We'll manage," Jake smiled.

Haley slid up behind Nathan and wrapped her arms around him, "What are you two going to manage?"

"Rearranging…"

"OMG!" Teresa interrupted.

"He proposed!" Nikki squealed. She pushed Nathan out of the way and hugged Haley. "This is great."

"Congratulations man," Jake slapped a hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"So where are you getting married?"

"We haven't discussed it," Haley slimed at Nathan.

"Well, we've got a lot of planning to do if we're gonna pull this off before the baby comes."

"Oh, I think I want to wait until after. I don't want to be the size of a house at my own wedding."

Nikki and Teresa laughed.

"Then we'll wait," Nathan kissed her forehead, "at least on the marriage thing. Unpacking on the other hand…"

Tim groaned, "I was so close…"

Teresa laughed at her husband, "You're right baby, you worked hard yesterday. Why don't you stay in the living room and watch TV," she winked at the others.

"Really? Thanks babe."

"No problem. Just plan on getting comfortable, since you'll be sleeping on the sofa for the next month."

Tim jumped up from his seat, "What are we waiting for? Let's get the beautiful lady unpacked."

A chorus of laughter erupted as everyone grabbed the toast Nikki had been working on and headed upstairs.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, after promising to keep them up to date on the baby and the wedding, Nathan and Haley stood on their front porch, waving good-bye to their friends.

Turning her attention to Nathan, Haley laid her head against his chest, "I'm exhausted. I never want to move again."

"Your wish is my command. We will never move again…although our children will…"

Leading Nathan into the house Haley smiled, "Just how many kids do you think we're going to have?"

"Enough to fill our house."

"So four then?" she plopped down on the sofa.

"Kids can share a room…"

"More than 4? Goodness."


End file.
